Dr S: No Other
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Jadi, kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, hm?" Sasuke berkata di depan bibir pemuda manis itu. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Senyuman Sasuke mengembang. "Kalau begitu—" sengaja Sasuke memberi jeda dan melanjutkan dengan bisikan sugestif, "—bisa kujelaskan semuanya di atas tempat tidurmu?" # AU!SasuNaru; BL; Yaoi; SERIES. Enjoy, minna! :)


**Percayalah.**

 **Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan eksistensimu di dalam hatiku.**

 **Kedua mata ini selalu melihat dirimu. Hanya dirimu.**

 **Satu-satunya yang kucintai, di dunia yang fana ini…**

— **Jeannexta**

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring dari _speaker_ yang ada di setiap kelas. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Membereskan propertinya di atas meja dengan setengah malas. Bibir merah Naruto mengerucut cemberut. Kembali teringat olehnya saat jam istirahat tadi, ketika ia meminta Sasuke menemaninya ke toko buku selepas pulang sekolah untuk mencari beberapa buku referensi, tapi guru bahasa Inggrisnya—yang sekaligus kekasihnya—itu malah menolak dengan lembut dikarenakan ada urusan penting.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya lewat mulut. Kiba yang sudah selesai membereskan propertinya ke dalam tas ranselnya sontak menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya. "Dari jam istirahat tadi kulihat wajahmu cemberut terus…" seakan teringat sesuatu, Kiba tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti belum mendapat 'jatah' dari Sasuke _sensei_ , ya? Benar, kan? Benar, kan?" Untunglah Kiba cukup tahu diri untuk melanjutkan topik sensitif itu dengan suara pelan, karena kelas mereka masih penuh dengan murid-murid.

Naruto mendelik. Jika saja ia tidak ingat Kiba sahabatnya, pasti sudah disumpalnya mulut pemuda itu dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Atau menyeburkannya ke kolam renang di belakang sekolah kalau ia sudah tak punya belas kasihan.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku ini maniak seks?!" desis Naruto, setelah memastikan kelas sudah kosong melompong. Dan hanya tinggal ia dan Kiba dalam kelas.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu cemberut terus?" Satu alis Kiba terangkat dengan seringaian tertahan.

Naruto melengos. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kiba. Menyampirkan tas selempangnya di salah satu pundak, Naruto berjalan ke luar dari kelas. Kiba terperangah, sebelum ia berlari menyusul.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Kiba, dengan nada suara menuntut.

Kedua bola mata Naruto memutar dengan malas. Baru teringat kalau sahabat satunya itu akan terus menempelinya ke manapun sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Humor**_

 _ **Series**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys**_ _ **Love**_ dan **Yaoi,** yang menampilkan hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid; yang sebagian besar cerita akan mengumbarkan adegan seks implisit antara pria dengan pria. _Possible_ _Out Of Characters._ _Original Characters_. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present…_

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Dr. S: No Other**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia menolak saat kau meminta untuk menemanimu ke toko buku hari ini?" Kiba kembali memastikan lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Keduanya berjalan beriringan di dalam _supermarket_ yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Mendinginkan suhu tubuh yang sempat tersengat terik matahari siang. Biasanya selepas pulang sekolah, Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil. Bahkan sering mengajaknya mampir makan siang di restoran, sebelum diantar pulang. Tapi karena sudah hampir tiga hari terakhir ini Sasuke punya urusan penting, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan bus untuk pulang. Menunggu di halte dengan sengatan matahari siang yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat jelas bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Mungkin dia berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu." Sejujurnya Kiba hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di benaknya, setelah Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Murni bukan untuk merusak hubungan Naruto dengan guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah mereka itu.

Tangan Naruto yang baru saja terulur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng dingin di rak lemari pendingin seketika berhenti di udara. Ia menoleh lambat ke arah Kiba. " _Nani_?"

Kiba menoleh. Balas menatap. "Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang. Kalau dia sudah tiga hari tidak mengantarmu pulang. Membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponmu juga mulai berlama-lama. Biasanya memang begitu indikasi seorang kekasih yang sedang berselingkuh."

Naruto terdiam. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masa sih Sasuke benar-benar berselingkuh? Setelah semua hal yang sudah terjadi, apa ia akan ditinggalkan pria itu? Seperti habis manis sepah dibuang…

Tersengat, Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya di saku depan celananya. Menelepon nomor Sasuke. Dengan jantung berdetak tak wajar, Naruto mendengar nada suara menunggu, sebelum telepon di seberangnya diangkat.

/"Halo?"/ suara bariton Sasuke terdengar.

"Kau di mana?" Naruto langsung bertanya tanpa membalas sapaan.

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat di seberang sana, /"Di jalan tol. Nanti akan kutelepon kau lagi, ya?"/

" _Cho-chotto_ —" telepon diputuskan secara sepihak. Naruto berdecak. Kembali di teleponnya Sasuke. Namun kali ini pria itu tidak mengangkatnya. "Kenapa dia tidak menjawab teleponku kali ini?!"

Kiba mundur selangkah. Horor melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena amarah. "Hei, _calm down_. Kau membuatku takut. Pasang kembali wajah manismu yang biasanya."

Kedua mata Naruto menyambar. Melotot tajam-tajam karena mendengar lelucon Kiba yang tidak lihat keadaan. Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto akhirnya berusaha meredakan amarah yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Kiba menghela nafas lega begitu dilihatnya Naruto sudah sedikit tenang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia benar-benar berselingkuh di belakangku," dengus Naruto, sembari menyambar satu kaleng minuman jeruk dingin.

"Kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik jika dia meninggalkanmu." Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Memaksa senyuman. Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan menuju kasir.

Ponsel Naruto berdering begitu ia selesai melakukan pembayaran di kasir. Senyum lebar di bibirnya langsung memudar—karena mengira Sasuke kembali meneleponnya—begitu melihat nama ibunya di layar ponsel. Dengan setengah malas, Naruto menggeser telepon hijau kecil di layar, menempelkannya di telinga.

" _Nee, Kaa-chan_?"

/"Naruto! Cepat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha! _Kaa-san_ mendapat telepon kalau _otou-san_ masuk rumah sakit! _Kaa-san_ masih di perjalanan ke sana dengan taksi!"/ seru ibunya dengan suara panik.

Jantung Naruto nyaris berhenti mendengar kabar buruk itu. " _Ha'i_! Aku segera ke sana, _Kaa-chan_!"

"Ada apa?" Kiba menepuk satu pundaknya dari belakang, begitu ia baru selesai membayar di kasir. Naruto menoleh.

" _Gomen_ , aku pergi duluan. _Otou-san_ -ku masuk rumah sakit. _Kaa-san_ -ku baru saja meneleponku." Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung berlari ke luar dari _supermarket_.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Oji-san_ , tolong lebih cepat!" pinta Naruto, hampir menangis.

Supir taksi melirik lewat kaca spion, sebelum menambah kecepatan. Jika melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah hampir menangis, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keluarga pemuda manis itu di rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat tujuan.

Naruto menunduk sambil meremas kesepuluh jarinya di atas pangkuan. Berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya. _Semoga otou-san baik-baik saja_ , batinnya.

Taksi yang dinaiki Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah membayar sejumlah argo tanpa mengambil kembalian, Naruto berlari menuju pintu utama. Begitu ia menanyakan letak ruangan ayahnya berada sekarang di resepsionis, kedua kakinya kembali berlari di koridor panjang tanpa jendela. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kamar ayahnya dirawat.

Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat akibat berlari dan karena faktor lain, Naruto membuka gagang pintu di depannya. Seketika ia terperangah. Terkesima. Ternganga lebar-lebar.

"Oh, Naruto. Kau juga datang?" sambut Minato dengan senyum lebar. Pria berusia setengah abad itu duduk di samping ranjang, dengan ibunya yang berdiri di samping.

" _O-Otou-chan_ … _nande_ —?" Naruto seolah kehabisan kata-kata, begitu melihat ayahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka parah ataupun sekarat.

" _Tou-san_ hanya alergi ringan karena memakan _seafood_ di acara kantor. Saat _Tou-san_ menelepon _Kaa-san_ -mu untuk memberitahu, _Kaa-san_ -mu sudah panik lebih dulu dan tidak mendengar perkataan _Tou-san_ di telepon," jelas ayahnya.

 _GUBRAK!_

Naruto jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu di lantai dalam imajinatifnya. Sialan! Padahal dia juga sudah panik karena telepon ibunya. Diliriknya sang ibu yang tampak cekikikan. Menatapnya dengan wajah sok dibuat tidak bersalah.

" _Kaa-chan_ , lain kali dengar dulu semuanya baik-baik," dengusnya.

" _Gomen_ ~" suara Kushina terdengar merayu. "Mau ke mana kau?" tanyanya begitu melihat Naruto sudah berbalik akan pergi.

"Ke toko buku sebelum pulang!" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan ruangan tempat ayahnya dirawat dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan wajah cemberut.

Entah kedua matanya yang salah melihat, tapi Naruto seperti melihat sosok Sasuke di pertigaan koridor. Langkah Naruto berhenti. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Untuk memastikan kalau ia tak salah melihat, diikutinya sosok itu. Kali ini Naruto yakin kalau ia tak mungkin salah mengenali punggung Sasuke yang memakai kemeja biru tua; yang kedua lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Pria itu sedang mendorong kursi roda. Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu, karena keduanya membelakangi dirinya.

Naruto yang sempat berpikir kalau orang yang duduk di kursi roda itu salah satu orangtua Sasuke, tak menyangka begitu akhirnya ia bisa melihat semuanya saat pria itu mendorong kursi roda ke taman di belakang rumah sakit. Seorang gadis manis yang seumuran dengan Naruto duduk di kursi roda itu. Rambut hitam eboninya yang panjang sepunggung bergerak ditiup angin.

Sasuke berhenti mendorong kursi roda itu di dekat sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di bawah pohon. Dituntunnya gadis itu untuk berdiri dari kursi roda dan duduk di kursi panjang itu. Dengan lembut, Sasuke merapikan syal besar berwarna _peach_ yang membungkus leher dan bahu gadis itu. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Sang gadis tersenyum dengan sangat manis, sembari menyingkap sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Jantung Naruto seperti diremas-remas. Sasuke dan gadis itu terlihat serasi. Seperti pasangan kekasih. Ternyata yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Sasuke berselingkuh di belakangnya. Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Menelepon seseorang yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Nama Naruto di layar ponsel. "Halo?"

Satu isakan Naruto terdengar. /"Kenapa—kenapa kau… berselingkuh di belakangku, Sasuke?"/

Kedua alis Sasuke sontak mengerut. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku tidak menger—"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Refleks, Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena teriakan Naruto. Tunggu. Kedua mata Sasuke langsung mengedar dengan liar. Teriakan Naruto tadi terdengar dekat. Seketika Sasuke mematung. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, di jembatan terbuka yang menghubungkan setiap gedung rumah sakit, Naruto berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar dengan wajah menangis. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan air mata yang meleleh jatuh, sebelum berbalik, berlari pergi dari situ.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Berniat mengejar.

"Sasuke _nii_ , mau ke mana?" tanya sang gadis.

" _Gomen_ , tunggu sebentar di sini, Sora!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Kedua kaki Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sasuke hanya sia-sia, karena si pemilik nama tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Naruto, _chottomatte_!"

Naruto terus memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Menuju halte yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Melihat bus yang berhenti di pinggir halte akan segera berangkat, Naruto lebih cepat berlari. Hingga ia berhasil masuk ke dalam bus. Kendaraan beroda empat besar itu akhirnya berjalan. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dengan air mata yang membekas di kedua pipinya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di bagian belakang tanpa peduli tatapan para penumpang. Masih bisa didengarnya suara Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya, hingga sayup-sayup menghilang.

Nafas Sasuke memburu berat di trotoar jalan. Kedua tangannya menopang di kedua lutut dengan punggung membungkuk. Ia berdecak sambil terus menatap kepergian bus yang dinaiki Naruto.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ponsel Naruto tidak aktif. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tidak bisa dihubungi. Sasuke berdecak sambil melempar ponselnya di atas _dashboard_ , lalu memutar kunci mobil. Menjalankan mobilnya ke luar dari area parkir rumah sakit. Jika tak bisa dihubungi, satu-satunya jalan hanya menemui langsung di rumah pemuda manis itu.

Namun begitu Sasuke sampai di rumah Naruto, dan disambut oleh ibunya Naruto, ternyata orang yang dicari tidak ada di rumah.

"Tadi dia mengirim pesan katanya akan pulang malam. Soalnya akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama di rumah Kiba," kata ibu Naruto.

Sasuke yakin itu hanya alasan pemuda manis itu agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke langsung mohon undur diri dengan sopan, meski sempat ditawari untuk masuk dan minum teh.

Rumah Kiba, menjadi tujuan Sasuke sekarang. Ia harus segera menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dilihat Naruto tadi di rumah sakit. Mobil BMW hitam Sasuke melaju di jalanan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah jam, mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumah Kiba.

"Seperti dugaanmu, dia datang." Kiba melihat mobil guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah mereka itu dari celah tirai jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Jangan dibuka. Biarkan saja dia berdiri di sana sampai bosan dan akhirnya pergi," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh. Tidak bergeming dari posisi tidur menyampingnya yang menghadap dinding.

Sasuke menekan bel. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni rumah akan membuka pintu. Sepertinya Naruto sudah meminta Kiba agar tidak membuka pintu saat ia datang.

"Naruto! Aku tahu kau di dalam. Cepat keluar. Akan kujelaskan semuanya!" teriak Sasuke.

Kiba yang sudah duduk di depan meja komputernya kembali menatap punggung Naruto. "Hei, dia sudah tahu kau di dalam rumahku."

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Pasti dia sudah datang ke rumahku, dan _kaa_ - _chan_ memberitahu!" decak Naruto kesal. Menyesal begitu tahu mulut ibunya tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia.

"Temui saja dia," kata Kiba. "Pikirkan perasaannya sekarang."

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, hah?" Naruto berbalik dan memberi pelototan tajam. Kedua matanya semakin bertambah bengkak karena menangis diam-diam. Kiba meringis melihatnya.

"Mau kuambil handuk kecil dan air es untuk mengompres matamu?"

"Tidak butuh!"

"O—ke." Kiba langsung kembali menatap layar komputer. Mengangkat bahu. Pura-pura tak peduli. Diam-diam merasa kasihan mendengar suara Sasuke di luar rumahnya yang seperti anjing peliharaan dibuang majikannya.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti berteriak. Menatap rumah Kiba dengan sorot mata putus asa. Mungkin lebih baik ia menemui Naruto saat di sekolah besok.

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah pergi." Kiba berkata begitu ia mendengar suara mesin mobil menjauh.

Naruto tak merespon. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Kiba, hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Naruto tidak masuk sekolah?"

Kiba terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara bariton Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya, ketika ia berdiri di depan loker sepatunya.

"Ya, katanya dia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu," jawab Kiba.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat. "Dia masih di rumahmu?"

"Sudah pulang ke rumahnya pagi tadi." Kiba yang memang sejak kecil sudah diajari ibunya tidak bisa berbohong, berkata sejujurnya. Ia baru tersadar beberapa detik kemudian, dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merutuk pelan karena baru saja melanggar janjinya dengan Naruto agar tidak memberitahu. "Kau benar-benar berselingkuh di belakang Naruto, ya?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Naruto salah paham. Makanya aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya secara langsung." Sasuke tersenyum.

Satu alis Kiba terangkat ragu, "Sungguh? Soalnya dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat _playboy_. Ups!" Kembali Kiba membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengerjap, sebelum ia terkekeh geli. "Bagiku hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku," wajah dan suaranya berubah serius. " _No other_. Aku tak butuh yang lain."

Kiba tertegun. Pernyataan Sasuke jelas saja membuatnya yakin pria itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Tak peduli kalau hari ini ia harus mengajar di empat kelas berbeda, Sasuke berlalu pergi menuju pintu. Ia tak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengajar jika belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **. .**

Dengan wajah bosan, Naruto terus mengganti _channel_ televisi. Ayah dan ibunya pergi ke luar kota pagi tadi saat ia sampai di rumah, dan baru akan pulang dua hari lagi. Itu artinya ia hanya seorang diri di rumah. Memasak jelas bukan keahlian Naruto, makanya sang ibu sudah memberinya kartu kredit untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Mematikan layar televisi, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Baru saja ia akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tadi ibunya sempat berpesan kalau akan ada jasa pos yang datang mengantarkan kiriman barang dari salah satu saudara ibunya. Naruto berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu.

Pemuda manis itu langsung menyesal begitu ia membuka pintu, dan melihat bukan jasa pos yang berdiri di depan pintu. Melainkan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Naruto menutup pintu. Tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat bertindak dengan menahan pinggir pintu, mendorongnya, dan merangsek maju.

"Cepat keluar! Aku tidak mau menemuimu!" bentak Naruto. Kedua tangannya mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Menyambar kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu menutup pintu dengan satu kaki. "Dengarkan semua penjelasanku, Naruto."

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dengar! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta-ronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sasuke tak ada pilihan. Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, ia membalik tubuh Naruto, mendorong punggungnya hingga bersandar di pintu. Pemberontakan Naruto seketika berhenti begitu sebelah kaki Sasuke berada di antara selangkangannya dengan sengaja. Menggeseknya pelan-pelan. Sengaja menggoda. Tubuh Naruto meremang dengan sentuhan di daerah privatnya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," bisik Sasuke di depan telinga. Naruto menengadah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nnh—kau mau menjelaskan atau menggodaku?"

"Keduanya."

Naruto sontak mendelik. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Kedua tangannya yang menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto terlepas, dan ia menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Menarik wajah Naruto mendekat. Kemudian mencium bibir merah Naruto yang menggoda.

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Tidak menduga. Namun ia tidak berusaha melepas kedua bibir mereka yang menyatu. Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, hingga dada rata mereka bersentuhan. Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk punggung Sasuke.

Ciuman itu baru terlepas tepat tiga menit. Segaris benang _saliva_ tipis terlihat dari kedua bibir mereka sebelum terputus. Rona merah membungkus seluruh wajah Naruto hingga telinga.

"Jadi, kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, hm?" Sasuke berkata di depan bibir pemuda manis itu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Senyuman Sasuke mengembang.

"Kalau begitu—" sengaja Sasuke memberi jeda dan melanjutkan dengan bisikan sugestif, "—bisa kujelaskan semuanya di atas tempat tidurmu?"

Tak bisa menolak, karena ia juga menginginkannya, Naruto kembali mengangguk kecil sambil menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gadis itu hanya adik sepupuku. Namanya Uchiha Sora. Sejak kecil jantungnya lemah, makanya harus dioperasi," Sasuke melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Kedua matanya sejak tadi tidak lepas dari tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbaring tanpa busana di bawah tindihannya. "Selama tiga hari aku terus mengunjunginya untuk memberi dukungan agar dia berani melakukan operasi. Akhirnya, hari ini dia bilang mau melakukan operasi itu."

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan tiba-tiba menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan melepaskan pengait celana. "Boleh aku yang membukanya?" katanya dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?" goda Sasuke. Pemuda manis itu melotot dengan kedua pipi menggembung. Sasuke menggeram gemas. Membiarkan Naruto membuka celana kainnya dan menarik turun _underwear_ -nya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto meneguk ludah melihat milik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia menyentuh milik Sasuke dari kepala sampai pangkal. Entah timbul dari mana keberaniannya, Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Mendengar erangan nikmat pria itu, Naruto semakin menambah temponya.

"Dasar nakal, kau sudah berani menggodaku, ya?" Nafas Sasuke mulai memburu saat ia bertanya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mengajariku melakukan hal ini?" Naruto balas bertanya dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat polos.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambar tangan Naruto. Menghentikan pekerjaan tangan pemuda manis itu di miliknya begitu cairan pendahuluan sudah meleleh keluar, membasahi organ panjangnya dan telapak tangan Naruto

Mendorong tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto penuh nafsu. Dengan satu tangannya, Sasuke menuntun organnya di depan pintu masuk Naruto tanpa melakukan penetrasi. Kesepuluh jari Naruto menancap di kedua pundak Sasuke saat merasakan sesuatu yang tegang berusaha menerobos masuk. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendorong bokongnya sambil menahan sakit yang menggigit dari bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya, Sasuke tetap merasa kesempitan yang sama seperti pertama kali. Air mata Naruto meleleh jatuh saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Organ Sasuke perlahan semakin masuk. Mengisi seluruh lorong ketat. Naruto melepas ciuman secara paksa dan mengerang keras.

Jemarinya tenggelam di rambut hitam Sasuke. Menjambaknya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa sakit. Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Hanya sebentar, sebelum ia menghentak tiba-tiba.

"HYAAA!" Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan bermain kasar kali ini. "Nnngh—ah!"

Sasuke menghentak-hentak tanpa jeda. Kadang bertempo panjang. Kadang bertempo pendek. Sensasi panas mulai membakar dari bagian bawah tubuh keduanya yang menyatu. Kepala Naruto menggeleng tak terkendali. Kedua kakinya yang terangkat di udara menegang dan kaku.

 _Saliva_ menetes keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Terbakar nafsu yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Tidak bisa menebak ke mana arah permainan panas yang dimulai kekasihnya.

Sasuke meraih kedua kaki Naruto dan menyangkutkannya di kedua pundak lebarnya. Membuat bokong Naruto terangkat. Kedua lengannya menopang di kedua sisi kepala Naruto. Masuk semakin dalam. Menghentak semakin tajam.

Desahan berhamburan dari bibir Naruto. Sesaat ia menatap wajah Sasuke. Nafas pria itu memburu berat. Keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan itu meluncur jatuh ke dagu. Suara bariton yang terdengar serak itu memanggil namanya.

"Naruto… hahh—Naruto…"

Kedua tangan Naruto berpegangan di lengan Sasuke. Wajahnya mendongak. Semakin kewalahan menerima arus kenikmatan yang menggulung tubuhnya. Jeritannya terdengar begitu ujung organ Sasuke menubruk _spot_ -nya telak. Suara kulit dengan kulit beradu terdengar jelas. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat begitu tubuhnya mulai mengejang. Klimaksnya sudah hampir sampai.

Naruto menyemburkan klimaksnya. Mengotori perut dan dadanya. Bahkan wajah manisnya. Gerakan Sasuke melambat, sebelum berhenti. Dipandanginya wajah Naruto, sebelum tangannya terangkat. Membelai lembut pipi kiri Naruto.

Kelopak mata Naruto baru terbuka setelah hampir lima menit. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Saling berbagi senyuman. Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Naruto penuh candu. Naruto membalas ciuman itu dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di leher Sasuke. Seolah jika ia tak melakukan itu, Sasuke akan lepas darinya.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Sasuke membalik tubuh mereka. Sekarang giliran Naruto di atasnya. Pemuda manis itu melepas ciuman dan berkedip dua kali.

"Sekarang, giliranmu untuk memuaskan diriku, Sayang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Naruto menyeringai nakal.

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu. Kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto mendesah dengan wajah menengadah. Tubuhnya terhentak naik turun mengikuti gerakan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Mmmh—ah! Sasuke!"

"Dasar nakal. Kau harus dihukum!"

"Maafkan aku… Nnh— _Sensei_ ~"

Terbakar gairah karena mendengar desahan Naruto, hentakan Sasuke semakin liar. Tak terkendali. Naruto tak bisa mengimbangi. Air mata kenikmatan yang mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya meleleh jatuh. Sasuke akhirnya menuntaskan dengan satu hentakan panjang, sebelum ia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Naruto. Naruto melenguh nikmat. Merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya lalu jatuh di atas dada berkeringat pria itu. Tergolek lemas. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Hanya nafas keduanya yang terdengar mengisi kamar itu. Sasuke baru saja akan menarik keluar miliknya, namun Naruto sengaja menjepitnya dari dalam. Pria itu mengerang nikmat.

"Kau sengaja, hm?" Sebelah tangannya meremas bokong Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto terkikik nakal. "Hu-um~" kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada Sasuke. Dan ia menopang dagunya. "'Hukumanmu' masih belum cukup, _Sensei_. Aku ingin meminta lebih~"

"Oh, begitu?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat dengan bibir menyeringai. "Jangan menyesal jika nanti kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur!"

Tempat tidur Naruto kembali bergoyang karena dua tubuh yang bergumul panas di atas. Menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan panas hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sora, ini dia Uzumaki Naruto yang pernah _Nii-san_ ceritakan padamu."

Naruto mengulurkan buket bunga _daisy_ ke arah gadis yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Yang berhasil melewati operasi jantungnya.

" _Arigatou_." Gadis itu tersenyum saat menerima buket bunga kesukaannya. "Salam kenal, Naruto- _kun_. Aku senang kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke _nii_. Kalian sangat serasi."

Wajah manis Naruto tersipu-sipu. "Umm, salam kenal juga, Sora- _chan_. Selamat karena operasi jantungmu berhasil."

Sora mengangguk. Tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, namun pemuda manis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Malu karena dilihat oleh Sora.

"Tidak usah malu. Lagipula Sora sudah tahu hubunganku denganmu sudah lebih dari ini," bisik Sasuke. Namun bisa didengar oleh gadis itu.

Kedua mata Naruto seketika membulat. " _Nani_?!" Wajah manisnya mendadak berubah warna jadi merah. Semakin bertambah malu. Seharusnya hal itu jadi rahasia. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah— " _TEMEEE_!" Satu tinju melayang di perut Sasuke. Naruto langsung berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto! Hei, _chotto_!" Sasuke buru-buru menyusul, "Sora, _Nii-san_ pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

" _Ha'i_." Satu tangan Sora melambai-lambai dengan bibir mengulum senyum geli. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan kedua punggung Sasuke dan Naruto hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Sayup-sayup bisa didengarnya suara keduanya dari luar.

"Jangan harap aku mau memberimu 'jatah' selama seminggu! Jangan dekat-dekat. Hei! Lepaskan pelukanmu, _Teme_!"

"Tidak mau. Tidak akan kulepaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Yang sudah pernah membaca dan memberi apresiasi di fic 'Dr. S' saya, pastinya sudah tahu hubungan SasuNaru di fic ini. Kali ini saya memutuskan membuat series dari fic Dr. S.

Masih menggunakan tema _school_ _life_ , saya membuat keduanya terikat dalam hubungan percintaan terlarang antara guru dan murid. Tentu dengan bumbu adegan dewasa. Tetapi, tidak semua _series_ fic ini akan ada adegan dewasanya.

Fic ini akan jadi fic terakhir sebelum hiatus dari FFn, karena bulan depan sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan. Tetapi... nggak menutup kemungkinan juga klo saya masih membuat fic. Publikasinya bukan di FFn, tapi di LJ. Yg mau mampir silakan kunjungi: **iamjeanne,livejournal,com** (ganti koma dengan titik).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _series_ selanjutnya! ^^


End file.
